A World on the Brink of Annihilation
by Biggoron
Summary: The third story in the A World Embroiled in Chaos series. Right now, only the sneak previews have been written, and the rest will not start until the glorious arrival of SSBB. Do not read this unless you've read the other two stories of the series in orde
1. Chapter 1

**A World on the Brink of Annihilation**

Sneak Preview/Prologue

Well, I'm back. Sudden inspiration has driven me to give everyone a well-deserved sneak peak of the next story, but don't expect any more chapters after this until Brawl comes out. Oh, and for those of you who read about the development on a webpage dedicated to this series, it has been put off. Whether actual development takes place or not, I don't know. Well, here's the prologue.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ok. I do not own SSBM, SSBB, or the original SSB. Well, I own the games (At least I'll own Brawl the day it comes out), and am particularly awesome at them, but don't own the rights. I wish I did, but no. The storyline, characters, and transformations (Not the SSBB/M characters the transformations are based off of) are of my, and some others' ownership. Steal them and you may experience loss of your vocal chords. I also do not own Naruto, which is what many of the sheikah's abilities are based off of. Is that all? I think so. Let's get this party started, people!

**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ A WORLD EMBROILED IN CHAOS AND A WORLD DEEP IN DISORDER!!!!! READ THEM FIRST!!!!**

If there is one event that people in the world think of today, it's the events that have happened twenty years ago…

…_The greater god of death, Kirth, had stepped into the world, and brought up countless minions and deziens of the underworld upon the land. Steeping the world in fear, and creating mass chaos and turmoil, Kirth had no problem taking over the world within the hour… and the people were forced to abandon their towns, and band together to create clans, just so they could have a chance at survival…_

…_At this same time, the other greater god, Kyle, was growing up, and becoming stronger… though the silver rogues, Kirth's minions of hell, had taken complete control of the world, he and several others, whose names have been etched into history, had still posed a threat to Kirth, who wasn't satisfied with taking over the world… he wanted more…_

…_Kyle, though hated by the people of the world because he was a greater god like Kirth, still continued to defeat him, so that he could rid the world of its dark age, and start a new life with the one he loved…_

…_Ages came and went… the struggle between Kirth's vast empire and the warriors of legend continued on for at least a decade…_

…_Ten years ago, on that fateful night, Kirth launched his ambitions of taking the entire plane of existence over… but the warriors of Legend thwarted his attempts on the last minute…_

…_His army was annihilated, his best generals, slain… and even Kirth lost his life in the head-to-head battle against Kyle…_

…_But in Kirth's final moments, he launched his greatest doomsday spell at the planet. To save the one he loved, Kyle unleashed a doomsday attack of his own, taking out Kirth, but himself, too…_

…_To this day, people regret treating him so badly, and his name shall always remain in the peoples' hearts, along with the others who helped out in the war… names like Kevin, Alyssa, Harris, Badge, Ben, Yureidoru, and the others… names that would never be forgotten…_

…_Thus began the golden age…_

_Since that day ten years ago, people began to rebuild._

_Clans were no longer needed, and were disbanded. New towns arose from the ashes of the old, and new government and cities were set up. The evolution took another step forward, and new transformations came forth. Each person now had six, instead of three, transformations. The hellish monsters known as the pure hatreds had also left awhile ago, and any traces of evil roaming the land was gone. It was truly a time of peace…_

…_Now, Ten years after that horrible war…_

"Got any sixes?" Ben asked.

"Go fish." Harris stated.

Ben picked a card up from the pile.

"…Sure is odd around here now, huh?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. The five of us seem to be the only ones around here, anymore." Harris replied.

"Indeed." Yureidoru stated.

"…Got any sixes?" Badge then asked with a smirk.

"…Bastard…" Ben grumbled, handing over the sixes he had in his hand.

The five of them were in Harris' manor, playing a game of go fish in the basement.

"I mean, Kacie and Kit are too busy with the mercenary business, Serea's god knows where, as well as Phill, and also Megan, we haven't seen Jason and Alex since they became chivalrous thieves… Dyougandara's busy in Grandville as its top merchant, Jeff was busy running his new town, Yirek's retired to a life in his town far away, and we can never find Tamrin. Kevin's been gone for awhile searching for someone, we haven't seen Alyssa at all since ten years ago, and, well… Kyle's dead." Badge decided to say.

The others nodded.

"Got any fives?" Badge asked.

"Go fish." Tyler replied.

Badge just shrugged, and took a card from the pile.

"Got any fives?" Tyler then asked Badge.

"…You know, you just asked that…" Badge stated.

"I know. Got any fives?" Tyler then asked.

"… Let me see your hand." Badge said.

"…Um…No…" Tyler said nervously.

Harris leaned back in his chair, and glanced at Tyler's cards. "His hand's made up of all fives…" He said, non-chalantly.

Badge looked angrily at Tyler, who began to back away. "I…Um…"

"You cheating BASTARD! You said go fish!!" Badge said, climbing up on the table.

"Heh…heh…" Tyler laughed nervously. "…My mistake?"

Badge transformed into his Pikachu form, and dashed into Tyler's rib cage, both shocking and knocking the wind out of him. Badge then decided to transform back into his Pikachu form.

"…Ow…" Tyler squeaked, on the ground and holding his chest in pain as various volts of electricity coursed through him.

Harris just sighed and shook his head. Sure, these five were really the only ones of the group left, but hey, they were his friends… and it didn't matter if they constantly knocked the wind out of each other for fun.

…It's just too bad the others weren't around…

Suddenly, a crack of thunder was heard, and it began to rain heavily. "…A downpour in the desert? The last time that happened was when…" Harris began.

…_Outside…_

A Meta-Knight who was wearing a golden mask, with a black body, and red eyes was flying through the storm, with purple wings, and a silver sword at his side. He soon came across Harris' manor. "So… that's where they are…" He said, flying down to the ground, his bat-like wings then transforming into a purple cape.

End of Chapter 

Well, there it is. You must all hate me now, because I'm leaving you with a half a year (or longer) cliffhanger. Who is this new Meta-Knight? Is he a friend, or some new foe? Only I know. Anyway, leave me your thoughts on this prologue, as they are greatly appreciated. Like I said, expect the rest of the story to unfold when Brawl comes out.

Until then, keep smashing…

-Biggoron


	2. Actual Chapter One

_**A World on the Brink of Annihilation**_

_Chapter One_

I have a lot of ideas in store for this story… so therefore; I'm providing you with another preview chapter. Do not think this means I'll update regularly now. I'm still not updating regularly until Brawl comes out! Well… enjoy…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to the previous disclaimer. I believe it states what I own, and what I don't own. Remember, I do in fact own an Irish Claymore, so I'd advise not stealing the elements of this story that I own.

The Meta Knight folded his arms. "Come on out…" He muttered. Suddenly, two more figures appeared from the darkness of the ongoing storm that raged behind the Meta Knight. One of the figures was a figure dressed in Snake's outfit, with various guns and grenades at his side. The only difference was that he wore a mask without eyeholes that was made of black steel, and was more muscular. The other was in a Giga Bowser transformation. He stood at 15 feet in height, a foot or two taller than the average Giga Bowser height. He had a blood red shell, and his hair was a long lava yellow color. The various claws, spikes, and horns that he had were dark silver, along with the chest, and the rest of the body was a charred black color. His eyes were a bloodshot red.

"Obsidian." The Meta Knight stated. Upon saying that, the Giga Bowser took a large step forward, so that he was right next to the Meta Knight.

"What is it, Gregor?" Obsidian, the Giga Bowser boomed.

"Tear a hole in the wall. We need an audience with those inside." Gregor, the Meta Knight stated, in the non-chalant manner he had been using.

It was at that point that you could hear the Snake sigh. "Whatever happened to subtlety?"

"Cobra? Do you have a problem with my orders?" Gregor asked.

"It's just… why do we always have to go and smash shit? There's a door, you know." Cobra, the Solid Snake sighed, his voice sounding metallic from the other side of the mask.

"Look… Obsidian has a fascination with smashing things… do you have a problem with that…?" Gregor asked in a calm, subtly threatening manner.

"Uh… not at all Sir Gregor… I…"

"…Then just shut up, will you?" Gregor asked, in the same calm voice… although it was more of a demand than a question. He then turned to Obsidian. "Proceed." The mighty colossus nodded, and drew one of its massive arms backwards…

-Meanwhile, inside the manor-

Badge was literally strangling a suffocating Tyler, when the entire front wall of Harris' Manor collapsed, causing Badge to finally let go of Tyler's throat. Harris, the only one in the way of the falling debris, quickly backflipped out of the way.

When the dust cleared, a Meta Knight walked into the manor through the obliterated wall. A Solid Snake was behind him and to his left, and a Giga Bowser was behind him and to his right. "Harris… Badge… Ben… Yureidoru…" The Meta Knight stated, in a creepily slow way.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"How do you know our names?" Badge then asked.

"Hey! What about me!?" Tyler exclaimed.

"…You bastards… broke… my… wall…" Harris muttered, too quietly for anyone else to hear. Under his mask, one of his eyes was probably twitching.

"…Allow me to introduce myself… I am Lord Gregor…Master tactician and General of the mighty Aldrian Empire. I've come with a proposition for you four."

"Hey! I'm here to, you know!" Tyler yelled… but Gregor continued to ignore him.

"You… think you can make an offer to me… after you blasted open the entire front wall of MY manor…?" Harris asked, sounding pretty pissed off.

"I told you we should've opened the door…" Cobra whispered to Gregor.

"…So, what's this offer?" Yureidoru asked.

"You four… are the legendary heroes who partook in the war exactly one decade ago to this day, are you not?"

"Hey! I was there, too!! I actually served under the Legendary God of Power as one of his elites in the original Clan Wildfire!!" Tyler yelled, but he was still ignored.

"Yeah… but you've been slacking off over the past decade… while the rest of us have been training." Yureidoru stated.

"…Whose side are you on?" Tyler then asked.

"…Yes. We are." Badge then answered.

"Well… the four of you are all historical figures who are incredibly well-known all over the world… you all lead you own legends that have been etched into the greatest archives of history. Would you serve in the Aldrian Empire? It would be a great help to us, if you did…" Gregor stated.

"HEY! STOP IGNORING ME!!" Tyler exclaimed, losing his temper. He transformed into his Roy form. He then took out his sword, and ran wildly at Gregor. He stabbed his blade forward…

However, Gregor, without even turning in Tyler's direction, slashed diagonally with his vicious silver blade, splitting Tyler's blade in half. Then he flicked his wrist around, delivering a huge unsightly gash in Tyler's chest, and causing Tyler to fly into the back wall, and also knocking him both out of his transformation, and unconscious, maybe even dead. Gregor never even cast an eye in Tyler's direction.

"…So… your answer is?" Gregor then asked, not even acknowledging the fact that he literally just annihilated Tyler.

"…You just killed Tyler…" Badge stated.

Gregor actually looked at Tyler's corpse with the corner of his eye, and then turned back to the other four. "Oh… him…? Don't worry about him… I purposely missed all of his vitals, and hit him in just the right spots to put him in a comatose condition for about a week or two."

"Now… I'd choose your answer wisely… as you can see… Lord Obsidian here is in a Giga Bowser transformation… a very powerful and mighty transformation… and extremely rare, too… why, I think that the only type of transformation that is more of a rarity than the Giga Bowser transformation are the legendary dragon-like Yoshi transformations… but you don't see any of them around here anymore… considering that the gods Kevin and Kyle aren't exactly around, anymore…" Gregor stated. "So… you wouldn't want to have to deal with Obsidian here, would you?" He then asked, in his slow, subtly threatening voice.

"…Let me get this straight…" Harris began. "…You bust down the entire front wall of the manor I worked so hard to build… you almost kill one of my friends… then you threaten to sic your friend upon us… and now… you want us to join you?" Harris asked, his voice also subtly angry.

"…And your answer is…?" Gregor asked.

"…Go to Hell." Harris stated, transforming into his Mario form, and running straight at Gregor.

Gregor smirked, and held his sword in a defensive position. "…Alright… this shouldn't take long, then. You legend ends here…" He stated in a creepily overconfident and completely unfazed manner.

Meanwhile, Ben transformed into a new form he obtained… it was a Young Link form. His upper half was similar to young Link's, only black, while his bottom half was jeans. He wore the same gloves that he wore in his fox form, and had dark brown hair. He held the omega beam sword in one hand, and from the watch on his other wrist came a beam-like shield. He ran at Obelisk, along with Yureidoru, who transformed into his Mewtwo form. Badge transformed into his Pikachu form, and ran at Cobra.

"Hm… This will be interesting… well time to die little rodent." Cobra stated, whipping out a magnum, which looked like it was enhanced with futuristic technologies.

Obelisk roared as he was approached by Yureidoru and Ben. "Puny little bugs… time for you two to be squashed!!" He bellowed, breathing a huge stream of fire up in the air to display his might.

Harris' fist then collided with Gregor's silver blade, and they began pushing against each other. "Let's see if you live up to your legend…" Gregor stated.

End of Chapter 

Well, that's all for now. I was going to write more, but then I got tired. There will be one more preview chapter before the big wait before Brawl arrives… when that chapter will be written… I do not know. Be on the look out for it, though!

Until Then,

-Biggoron


	3. Chapter Two

_**A World on the Brink of Annihilation**_

_Chapter Two_

This will be the final preview chapter before Brawl comes out.

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to the previous Disclaimer.

Cobra loaded his gun, and shot out numerous amounts of rays at Badge… the shots were similar to a Ray Gun, but with the consistency of a super scope… and it didn't look like it was about to run out of ammo. Badge, however, ran full speed at Cobra, dodging the rays back and forth, despite their rapid rate of fire. Badge then surrounded himself with vicious bolts of electricity, making himself a running lightning bolt, and dashed into the air at Cobra, who managed to sidestep it… barely.

_'Huh… this guy's really fast… guess he isn't one of the legends for nothing…'_ Cobra thought, taking out another magnum… an exact twin of the one he already had out. "Time to really get down to business…" He smirked to himself, aiming at Badge, who had turned around to strike again. "EAT THIS!" Cobra yelled, charging up both of his guns, super scope style. Two huge green beams of energy shot out of the guns, and intertwined with each other. Badge didn't have time to veer out of the way, and smashed into it. For a while, the living lightning bolt pushed against the combined beams of energy… until the energy finally pushed Badge back, and also caused him severe damage. Cobra smirked, and twirled one of his guns around on his finger. "There aren't many things that can counter a fully charged double-beam blast… give it up… not even a legend can win… against that…"

…_Meanwhile…_

Obelisk roared, and shot out a large 12-foot tall fireball at Ben and Yureidoru. "I got this…" Yureidoru stated, holding out his hands. He then created a large psychic barrier around himself and Ben. The Fireball pushed on the barrier, but couldn't seem to make its way through. Both the barrier and the fireball soon after dissipated.

"Let me try something…" Ben stated, taking out a hookshot in one hand, and a boomerang in the other hand. He managed to fit the Boomerang onto the hookshot, and fired it. The hookshot, following the path of the boomerang, wrapped itself multiple times around Obelisk's neck. Yureidoru then used his psychic powers to help force Obelisk to the ground.

"That was sort of easy…" Ben stated.

About a moment later, Obelisk broke off the psychic hold that Yureidoru had him in, and shattered the sturdy hookshot chains that were tied around his neck.

"…Or not." Yureidoru sighed.

Obelisk roared, and began to shoot out equally as large fireballs… but at a machine gun pace.

"Oh shit." Ben stated.

Yureidoru grabbed Ben, and teleported out of the way of one of the gigantic fireballs. When he reappeared, he and Ben were nailed with another gigantic fireball. They then fell to the ground, covered in third degree burns.

…_During all of this…_

Harris and Gregor were still in their deadlock. "Give it up… you know I'm going to…!" Gregor began, but was interrupted by Harris using his other fist to punch him in the face.

Harris smirked, although it wasn't visible beneath his mask. "…You shouldn't be so confident in yourself… Show your actions before speaking next time…"

Gregor made a small chuckle. "Indeed. Let's dance." Suddenly, Gregor's cape turned into two bat wings, which he flew up in the air with. He then slashed his blade in Harris' direction… and a giant arc of buzzing blue energy, surrounded by a multicolored aura, flew at Harris.

Harris stood his ground, and held out his hands. Using both hands, he caught the sword beam before it hit him. Rocks began to uproot themselves, as Harris was gradually getting pushed backwards and into the ground. Then, Harris took a step forward, grabbed firm hold of the energy arc, and threw it back at Gregor, who flew around the energy. He then swooped down at Harris, with his sword ready. Harris stood his ground firmly, and got into a martial arts stance.

…_Back to Cobra and Badge…_

"Let's see how you like that again…" Cobra chuckled, charging up both of his guns. Badge was too injured from the last attack to be able to get out of the way in time… so he did the only thing he could do. Hold his ground.

"Heh… DIE!" Cobra exclaimed, shooting off both fully charged guns. Badge then unleashed a huge bolt of lightning at Cobra. The fully charged double beam blast collided with the Thunder attack, and they began pushing against each other.

However, it wasn't long at all before the thunder barged through the double blast, and headed toward Cobra, who grimaced.

"Damn you, Badge… it looks like I have no choice but to use THIS…"

…_Back to Obelisk, Ben, and Yureidoru…_

Obelisk laughed an evil deeper Bowser-esque laugh. "You two think you can take ME on? Don't make me laugh… I have enough power to overwhelm the four of you altogether… even the Gods would fear me… one of the few and mighty Giga Bowsers!!"

Yureidoru, covered entirely in harsh burns, got up and smirked. "You're full of yourself… I knew two of the gods… and they had powers you couldn't even come close to comprehending…"

Obelisk scowled. "Puny one! You'll pay for that!!" He boomed, inhaling, and then breathing out a huge stream of fire that was bigger than even he was. Yureidoru then tried to hold up a shield, but the shield melted upon contact, giving him about a millisecond to teleport out of the way. Ben saw this in advance, and pulled out his spare hookshot to get him to safety. Yureidoru warped to where Ben was.

"I have… a… plan." Yureidoru said, breathing heavily, still suffering from the burns.

"I'm… all… ears…" Ben said, equally as tired.

"Can you… distract him… and… get him… tired?"

"Hm… I'll try… what do you have… in mind…?

"You'll… know… when it… happens… Just trust me… and go." Yureidoru stated.

Ben nodded. "Alright. Wish me luck." He stated, before jumping off to where Obelisk was.

Yureidoru sighed. "Good luck…" He said, before falling asleep.

…_Back to Harris and Gregor…_

Gregor swooped down at Harris, at speeds above that of a fighter jet, thus breaking the sound barrier, and swung his blade. Harris, however, had the eyes of a hawk, and swung his fist just as Gregor swooped down.

Harris stood his ground, and Gregor landed about fifteen feet behind him. Harris had a large cut going across his chest, and Gregor had a dent in his golden mask.

Gregor didn't seem fazed though, and still held his calm composure… as did Harris.

"Hmph… so you really did earn your title as one of the legends…" Gregor stated, calmly, quietly, and a bit slowly. He then sheathed his silver blade, and threw it off to the side. "…It's been awhile since I've used… this…" He stated, pulling out another, larger, and much more dangerous looking sword. It was probably 2 inches wider than his old blade, but at the very least two feet longer. The handle was of a very ornate golden style, and the blade itself was a metallic white, with various runes on it.

"Meet my legendary weapon…" Gregor stated, swinging the blade around a couple of times, and then pointing it at Harris. "…Legendslayer." He said, as seemingly everything got silent. The rain became a downpour, and thunder boomed in the background, as lightning flashed in the sky.

…_Back to Badge against Cobra…_

Cobra grimaced as the gigantic horizontally fired thunderbolt approached him.

"Damn you, Badge… it looks like I have no choice but to use THIS…" Cobra exclaimed, whipping out a gigantic shoulder-mounted rocket launcher that was easily twice as large as he was. "Taste my legendary weapon… Ultima Cannon… FIRE!!" He yelled, as the rocket launcher started humming and glowing. Time seemed to slow, and just when the lightning was about an inch or two from his face… his cannon shot off a huge beam of energy, which was a good four times the size of the fully charged double beam blast. It swept over the thunderbolt without any effort, and continued on to attack Badge.

"AHAHA!!!! TASTE DEFEAT, RODENT!!" Cobra exclaimed, as the gigantic beam of energy was rapidly approaching Badge.

"Looks like I have no other choice…" Badge mumbled, charging up energy. "Legendary attack: Rexbolt!!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, a humungous thunderbolt came down from the sky, and struck the ground in front of Badge. It was easily five times as large as his thunder attack. The bolt began to tear up the ground, as it moved toward Cobra and his Ultima Cannon shot.

…_Then, there was a humungous explosion that drowned out all other sound…_

…_During that…_

Ben ran to where Obelisk was. "Hey!" He exclaimed, causing Obelisk to turn around.

"Did I roast your little friend with that last attack? Puny insect… prepare to feel pain!!" Obelisk roared, bringing one of his great claws down upon Ben, who rolled out of the way. Obelisk then brought down a second claw toward Ben, who actually used his spare hookshot and boomerang to grapple around one of Obelisk's giant horns. Instead of trying to pull Obelisk to the ground, though, he pulled himself up to Obelisk's head. Obelisk then began to flail around wildly, so Ben had to use both of his hands to hold on for dear life.

The Giga Bowser rodeo went on for about ten minutes. Finally, Obelisk managed to grab Ben off his back, and throw him to the ground. "Any last words?" Obelisk roared, pinning Ben to the ground.

"I should be asking you that question." Yureidoru stated. Both Ben and Obelisk looked to the left, and saw Yureidoru floating there… without any burns or bruises whatsoever, he was in tip-top shape.

"What… how!?" Obelisk roared, his surprise allowing Ben to break free of his grasp.

Yureidoru smirked. "Rest… an ability which comes with some Mewtwo forms… only five to ten minutes of sleeping can heal all wounds sustained.

Obelisk growled. "Well, this time… I'll take you out in one shot!" He roared, breathing inward, and unleashing the same huge breath of fire he had used earlier.

Yureidoru smirked. "Well then… Legendary Attack: Soulslayer." He stated, as one of his arms became completely enveloped in black flames. Then, holding out his palm forward, he flew through the flames, which parted upon meeting the black fire on his hand. Within seconds, he reached the surprised Obelisk, and thrust his palm into Obelisk's forehead.

…_All the while…_

Gregor flew up into the air, with his new sword in hand, and Harris quickly jumped up after him. For awhile, they began to punch and slash at each other so inhumanly fast, that they were invisible blurs raging through the sky. Eventually, the high-speed brawl ended.

Gregor smirked. "You may have been able to survive the Ultra Sword Beam… but can you survive this?" He asked, swinging his legendary blade in an arc. It made a much larger arc of energy that was black instead of blue, and was surrounded by white energy.

Harris rolled to the side, but the beam of energy continued to follow him.

'…_What…?!'_ Harris thought to himself, barely having enough time to dodge.

Gregor folded his arms. "The Ultra Sword Beam was one thing, but the Ultimate Sword Beam does not stop until it finds and eliminates its target…" He said, somewhat arrogantly. "…You're good as gone."

Harris began to think, while trying to dodge the lethal attack. _'Hm… it's becoming faster and faster, and a lot harder to dodge. Plus, it would probably inflict serious damage if I took the blow… however…' _He thought, suddenly jumping up in the air, the ultimate sword beam merely inches behind him. He then jumped above Gregor, and the Ultimate Sword Beam was headed right for him.

"Clever…" Gregor stated, holding out his blade. The Ultimate Sword Beam made contact with the Legendslayer, and absorbed into it, vanishing in a flash of light. He then, still flying in midair, turned around to notice Harris was jumping down upon him, with one of his fists covered in completely red flames.

"Legendary Attack: Firebrand Fist of Judgment." Harris said, jumping down upon Gregor, who wasn't in the position to defend.

"How troublesome…" Gregor stated, not having the time to react.

All you could see if you were watching this was a large red streak of fire come down from the sky diagonally to the ground, creating a colossal explosion.

The rain then stopped… and the dark clouds moved away to reveal that it was early daytime.

…_Somewhere nearby in the stormy desert…_

The large explosion from the Ultima Cannon and the Rexbolt collision faded. When the dust cleared, Both Badge and Cobra were knocked out of their transformations, and into their human forms… however, they were both still conscious, yet fatigued.

Cobra was really a tall man who appeared to be 25, the optimal and age cap of the evolution. He had silver eyes and black hair. On his face was an expression that seemed to be etched from rock… very serious and sturdy. His size and shape was equivalent to that of his Snake form.

"A worthy opponent… but it ends here…" Cobra stated, taking out a gun. Even in his human form, Cobra was armed. "…This may be nothing compared to what I can do in my solid snake form… but it's more than enough to finish you off, Badge…"

…_At the same time…_

Obelisk roared in pain, although still in his transformation. He had a huge smoldering black mark on his forehead. "Dammit! How the hell can you hurt me!?!" He exclaimed.

Yureidoru's eyes widened. "…That didn't kill him…?" He asked.

"On the bright side, it actually hurt him…" Ben stated.

"Now you two will pay!! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY LEGENDARY ATTACK!!" Obelisk exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Yureidoru stated.

…_I've run out of transition phrases…_

The smoke cleared, revealing a large crater. Harris looked around… he couldn't find Gregor in sight. Suddenly, he felt the pain of a thousand slashes, and all at the same moment. Looking down, he then noticed that about a thousand cuts had appeared on his chest. Gregor then appeared in front of him, and turned around to face Harris. Half of his golden mask had been melted off, and he was burnt all over.

"Consider… that a warning. Your attack… took the last of energy out of both of us… we cannot go on for much longer without having to revert to our human forms." Gregor stated.

Harris sighed. "You know… you're the first one to be able to survive my legendary attack."

Gregor nodded. "And you're the first to ever live after looking upon Legendslayer. You're a worthy opponent… and truly one of the legends… let's call this a draw. We will meet again." He stated.

He then turned around, and whistled loudly, before flying off.

Cobra stared at Badge, and grimaced, hearing the whistle. He put his gun away. "Sorry, but I'll finish you off another time…" He stated, taking out a small sphere, he clicked it. He then began flashing bright colors, and disappeared.

Obelisk growled low. "You two got lucky… however, I will roast you in the inferno of the nine hells next time…" He boomed, curling up into his shell, and spinning off in the other direction, where Gregor was flying.

**End of Chapter**

Well, how was it? Review please. Just who were those mysterious three, and how were they so damn powerful? How will Harris, Badge, Yureidoru, and Ben react? Will Tyler really be K.O.'ed for another week? Find out when I really get this story underway… when Brawl comes out.

Until then,

-Biggoron


	4. Chapter a la Third

_**A World on the Brink of Annihilation**_

_Chapter Three_

Ok, so I lied about last chapter being the last chapter to come out before Brawl. I've grown bored, so you all get another chapter. Lucky, huh? Well, without further ado...

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to the previous Disclaimer.

_Last time, Harris, Ben, Yureidoru, and Badge all fought to a draw with the mighty general of the mysterious Aldrian Empire Gregor, and his two commanders, Obsidian and Cobra. Now, the night is over, and the storm has stopped. It is early morning, and the sky is clear._

----

"Ok... does anybody know what the hell just happened?" Ben asked.

"Um... three people from some place called the Adrian empire just busted down MY mansion... wanting to recruit us... fought to a draw with us, and left." Harris replied.

"Aldrian Empire... believe I've heard that name before..." Yureidoru said suddenly.

"You have, have you?" Badge asked, curiously.

"Yes. Well... as you all know, I've built a town where my old clan used to be, and have settled down there since after the events of the silver rogue. Many travelers coming up north travel back and forth through the town, and news gets to me easily. Travelers have lately been saying some... disturbing... news..." Yureidoru began.

"Go on." Harris said.

"Right. Well, they've been saying that about a month or two ago... a man entered the city... just a single man, of seemingly no threat. Until one day... he just up and killed the king of Grandville, and a bunch of civilians... then he threatened the rest to submit to his will, or they'd perish." Yureidoru explained.

"...Then what?" Badge asked.

"...First, they tried to fight... transforming into their forms, and attacking him... but after seeing his power, some tried to flee, while other threw themselves to his feet, afraid of his raw might... they say the ones attacking him were killed before an eye could even so much as blink..."

"Hm. That's some disturbing news, I must say." Ben said, and the others all nodded.

"It doesn't end there. Though everyone fled for their own lives... only two were said to have made it out. One was the person I got this information from." Yureidoru concluded.

"Hm... and that's all you know?" Harris asked.

"Well... a few days later three individuals came to the castle, followed by an entire army. When they returned... they came out looking... different, stronger... more powerful... and more ruthless. Those three matched the descriptions of the ones we just fought with... another disturbing and more recent piece of info is that Grandville is now completely... unrecognizable... people would shudder just to tell me that. When I asked them further, they wouldn't dare describe it. These were only travelers passing by... you know with Grandville being the center of things and all... and they only looked at it once before they dared to ever look back at it again... they just broke out into an all-out run at the sight." Yureidoru explained.

Everyone remained silent. It was Harris who broke the silence.

"Alright... I say we go and take a closer look at what's become of Grandville..." Harris said.

"Hm... shouldn't we wait for Tyler...?" Badge asked, pointing to the unconscious Tyler.

"Let's face it, he got his ass kicked by that guy Harris fought... he won't be of much help." Ben said.

"He may not stand up to Gregor, but he'd be of help getting in there." Harris said, after a sigh.

"So... we wait...?" Yureidoru asked.

Harris paused for a long moment. "We have no other choice. We need all the help we can get."

_...Meanwhile..._

Three figures walk into a very large room. The room itself is about a couple hundred feet tall, and a couple hundred feet wide, but is circular. The entire room is all a white silver color, and there's nothing in it except for a very large throne... a throne too fit for a king... but a throne fit for a god.

The three figures walked toward this throne, and all bowed on one knee. These three figures were none other than Gregor, Obelisk, and Cobra... all in their human forms.

The figure on the throne was hard to see. He was very large, to be sure... at his full height, he'd probably stand around 7'6"; a giant among people. His face was not visible, nor his skin color or his eyes... as he was draped entirely in a gold and red robe that covered his entire body.

"...I see you didn't come back with anyone..." The figure bellowed in a deep voice.

There was an uneasy silence for ten seconds before Gregor was the first to speak.

"My Lord, we tried to convince them, but they fought the three of us to a draw."

The Emperor sighed so deeply that it caused a slight tremor in the room. "...How many of them... were there...?" He asked, slowly.

"There were five of them... and they fought to a draw with the three of us, my liege." Gregor stated.

The emperor remained silent, but began to chuckle to himself, his deep voice vibrating the very room.

"Alright... I expected this. Phase one of plan Legend killer... is in motion..." The Emperor said, then momentarily pausing, he got up, standing at his full height of 7'6" and slowly walked over to Gregor, Cobra, and Obelisk. "Rise." He stated.

Without any question, the three got up quickly.

"Cobra... and Obelisk... no longer are you merely colonels of this army... consider yourselves promoted... to generals... both of you."

"Thank you, my liege." Both Cobra and Obelisk said, nearly in unison.

"As for you... Sir Gregor... you are now... the Grand Marshall of the Aldrian Empire."

Gregor bowed his head deeply. "It is an honor, my lord." He said, in a tone of deep respect.

"Alright... now we just need to wait for them to come... to us." The Emperor said, his chuckle breaking out into an all-out Ganondorf-styled laughter that made even the two generals and the Grand Marshall feel uneasy. It was a laughter that stirred the very spirits in the air... a quite unsettling laugh that boded nothing but a dark future for the world...

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

Okay. Now that's REALLY the last chapter... at least for a good while. Hope you enjoyed it... so review, if you would.

Until Later,

-Biggoron


End file.
